gtafandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Радиостанции в GTA Vice City Stories
Саундтрек в GTA Vice City Stories представляет из себя песни, звучащие на радиостанциях, доступных к прослушиванию в любом транспорте, кроме большинства служебного. Как и на реально существующих радиостанциях, здесь присутствует реклама товаров и услуг, имеющихся в игровом мире, а эфир ведут ди-джеи (DJ). __TOC__ Emotion 98.3 Перевод названия: Эмоция DJ: Lionel Makepeace Жанр: рок-баллады #10cc — I’m Not in Love (6:03) #Art of Noise — Moments in Love (10:18) #Dan Hartman — I Can Dream About You (4:11) #Eddie Money — Baby Hold On (3:33) #Elkie Brooks — Fool If You Think It’s Over (4:40) #Foreigner — I Want to Know What Love Is (5:06) #Giuffria — Call to the Heart (4:37) #Pat Benatar — We Belong (3:38) #Phil Collins — In the Air Tonight (5:30) #Quarterflash — Harden My Heart (3:51) #Rainbow — Stone Cold (5:17) #Roxy Music — Avalon (4:17) #The Assembly — Never Never (3:48) #The Motels — Only the Lonely (3:16) #The Passions — I’m in Love with a German Film Star (3:58) #The Pretenders — Private Life (6:24) #Toto — Make Believe (3:45) Espantoso DJ: Hector Hernandez Жанр: латиноамериканский джаз #Bobby Valentin — Mi Ritmo Es Bueno (5:48) #Celia Cruz & Johnny Pacheco — Quimbara (4:23) #Eddie Palmieri — Revolt, La Libertad Logico (5:24) #Hector Lavoe — Mi Gente (5:21) #Pete 'El Conde' Rodriguez — I Like It (I Like It Like That) (4:25) #Ray Barretto — Acid (5:07) #Tito Puente — Oye Como Va (4:33) #Willie Colon — El Malo (4:01) Flash FM Перевод названия: Вспышка DJ: Teri и Toni Жанр: поп #Alison Moyet — Love Resurrection (3:52) #Blancmange — Living on the Ceiling (4:11) #Genesis — Turn It on Again (3:47) #Gino Vannelli — Appaloosa (4:43) #Hall & Oates — Family Man (3:26) #INXS — The One Thing (3:24) #Laura Branigan — Gloria (4:49) #Missing Persons — Destination Unknown (3:36) #Nik Kershaw — Wouldn’t It Be Good (4:31) #Pat Benatar — Love Is a Battlefield (4:10) #Paul Young — Come Back and Stay (4:25) #Phil Oakey & Giorgio Moroder — Together in Electric Dreams (3:49) #Philip Bailey & Phil Collins — Easy Lover (5:05) #Rick Springfield — Human Touch (7:15) #Scandal — The Warrior (3:56) #Talk Talk — It’s My Life (3:51) #The Alan Parsons Project — Games People Play (4:24) #Wang Chung — Don’t Let Go (4:21) Fresh FM Перевод названия: Свежее DJ: Luke Жанр: хип-хоп, рэп, техно, электро #Afrika Bambaataa & Soul Sonic Force — Renegades of Funk (6:45) #Art of Noise — Beat Box (8:33) #Jonzun Crew — Pack Jam (Look Out for the OVC) (5:17) #Man Parrish — Boogie Down Bronx (5:38) #Midnight Star — Freak-A-Zoid (8:03) #Planet Patrol — Play At Your Own Risk (7:57) #Rock Master Scott & The Dynamic Three — Request Line (4:47) #Run-D.M.C. — It’s Like That (4:50) #The Egyptian Lover — Egypt, Egypt (6:50) #Whodini — Freaks Come Out at Night (4:45) Paradise FM Перевод названия: Рай DJ: Отсутствует Жанр: пост-диско #Change — The Glow of Love (6:11) #Class Action — Weekend (Tonight Is Party Time) (8:24) #Donald Byrd — Love Has Come Around (7:48) #Exodus — Together Forever (7:57) #Geraldine Hunt — Can’t Fake the Feeling (5:15) #Gwen Guthrie — It Should Have Been You (7:08) #Jackie Moore — This Time Baby (7:13) #Jimmy Bo Horne — Is It In (5:20) #Plunky & The Oneness of Juju — Everyway But Loose (Larry Levan Remix) (8:30) #Raw Silk — Do It to the Music (6:34) #Sister Sledge — Lost in Music (6:37) #Thelma Houston — You Used to Hold Me So Tight (5:31) #Unlimited Touch — I Hear Music in the Streets (3:52) VC for Lovers (Vice City for Lovers) Перевод названия: Вайс-Сити для влюблённых DJ: Tina Jane Жанр: соул, ритм-энд-блюз, фанк #Barry White — It’s Ecstasy When You Lay Down Next to Me (6:51) #Earth, Wind & Fire — Fantasy (4:37) #Hot Chocolate — It Started with a Kiss (4:03) #Keni Burke — Risin' to the Top (5:18) #Marvin Gaye — Sexual Healing (4:09) #Rick James — Mary Jane (4:57) #Roy Ayers — Everybody Loves the Sunshine (3:58) #Sylvia Striplin — You Can’t Turn Me Away (5:29) #Teddy Pendergrass — Love T.K.O. (4:59) #The Commodores — Nightshift (4:48) #Wally Badarou — Mambo (4:56) VCPR (Vice City Public Radio) Перевод названия: Общественная радиостанция Вайс-Сити Жанр: разговорное радио *'Шоу' Bait and Switch (ведущие Larry Joe и Bobby Ray; 13:45) *The Time Ranger (Старая запись VCPR; 8:23) *'Шоу' New World Order (ведущий Chris Murney; 12:21) *Moorhead Rides Again (Старая запись VCPR; 11:17) *'Шоу' Pressing Issues (ведущий Maurice Chavez; 17:07) V-Rock DJ: Cousin Ed и Lazlow Жанр: хэви-метал, хард-рок, глэм-метал #Accept — Balls to the Wall (5:42) #Autograph — All I’m Gonna Take (5:44) #Dio — Holy Diver (5:40) #Dokken — Breaking the Chains (3:50) #Judas Priest — Electric Eye (3:38) #Kiss — Lick It Up (3:56) #Krokus — Long Stick Goes Boom (5:12) #Mötley Crüe — Looks That Kill (4:07) #Queensrÿche — Queen of the Reich (4:24) #Quiet Riot — Metal Health (Bang Your Head) (5:17) #Ratt — Round and Round (4:25) #Scorpions — Rock You Like a Hurricane (4:11) #Ted Nugent — Stranglehold (8:24) Wave 103 Перевод названия: Волна 103 DJ: Trish Camden и Adam First Жанр: нюь-вэйв, синти-поп #A Flock of Seagulls — Space Age Love Song (3:48) #ABC — (How to Be a) Millionaire (3:35) #Berlin — Sex, I’m A… (5:08) (в европейской PAL версии не представлена) #Blondie — Heart of Glass (4:32) #Depeche Mode — Everything Counts (3:59) #Frankie Goes to Hollywood — Relax (3:58) #Heaven 17 — Penthouse and Pavement (6:23) #Howard Jones — Like to Get to Know You Well (4:01) #Japan — Quiet Life (4:35) #Kajagoogoo — Too Shy (Midnight Mix) (5:46) #New Order — Blue Monday (7:32) #The Cure — A Forest (5:54) #The Human League — Love Action (I Believe in Love) (3:51) #Thompson Twins — Love on Your Side (5:40) #Yazoo — Don’t Go (3:06) de:Radiosender (VCS) en:Radio Stations in GTA Vice City Stories es:Radios de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories fr:Stations de radio dans GTA Vice City Stories pl:Stacje radiowe w GTA Vice City Stories pt:Rádios do GTA Vice City Stories Категория:Радиостанции Категория:Радиостанции в GTA Vice City Stories